Uncle Hodges, The Babysitter
by Marymel
Summary: Hodges spends some time with Jackson and Greta, and thinks about a future with Wendy.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Since I've written stories where Nick, Sara and Grissom babysit Jackson and Greta, I wondered what might happened if one of Morgan's best friends babysat the kids. Then I thought about one of my favorite relationships on CSI, and ta-da! Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Greta and Jackson Sanders had just arrived at the lab with Judy so they could meet their parents and go to lunch. Judy was to meet her husband, Al Robbins, and Judy looked around for Morgan and Greg at the lab.

As soon as Greta saw Greg walking into the lobby, she smiled and said "dada!"

"Hi, daddy!" Jackson said.

Greg smiled and crouched down so Jackson could hug him. "Hey, guys!"

Judy took Greta out of her car seat and the baby girl reached for her father. "Dada!"

"Hey," Greg said as he took his baby girl. "You and your brother having a good day?"

"Daddy, Aunt Judy and Uncle Doc are going to lunch too!" Jackson happily told him.

"We are," Judy said with a warm smile. She hugged the sweet kids and met Al in the lobby. Al said hi and hugged the children as he and Judy went to lunch.

Greg carried Greta and led Jackson to the break room.

"Daddy, I got an A on my spelling test!" Jackson proudly told his father as he handed him his test paper.

"All right," Greg said proudly. "That's really good, Jacks. Think it's earned you a cheese pizza?"

"Yes!"

"Hey Greg, do you have..." Hodges began as he came in the room.

"Uncle Hodges!" Jackson said as he hugged the former trace tech.

Hodges laughed softly. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're gonna have lunch with daddy and mama," Jackson happily said. "And daddy said I can have a cheese pizza because I got a good grade on my spelling test!"

"Very cool," Hodges said with a smile. He looked at the CSI. "If you have a moment, Super Dave wanted to go over something on your case. He says it's important."

Greg groaned quietly. "He found something in autopsy?" He whispered. Hodges simply nodded. Sighing softly, Greg asked, "Would you keep an eye on them for a few minutes?"

Hodges' eyes widened. "Um...can-can you..."

"It's just a few minutes," Greg assured him. He knew Hodges once said he had an aversion to children, but Jackson and Greta both loved him.

Greg smiled at his son who was showing his sister his test paper. "Jacks, you mind if Uncle Hodges stays with you for a few minutes while I talk to Uncle Dave about a case? I won't be long, I promise."

"Okay!"

Greg patted Hodges' shoulder as he left. "Thanks man."

Hodges smirked and nodded. He adored Jackson and Greta, but never babysat them before.

Jackson opened his backpack and pulled out a book. "Uncle Hodges, guess what? Uncle Gil says someday we're gonna go see the monarch butterflies!"

Hodges relaxed a bit. "That sounds cool."

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. He pulled Hodges into the room and the novice CSI sat at the table. "See this?" Jackson said as he opened his book. "That's a monarch butterfly. And Uncle Gil says that every year, they all go to Mexico. And it looks like there's a billion!"

"Wow," Hodges said as a warm smile inched onto his face. "You going to try to count them all?"

Jackson giggled. "Maybe. And look at this!" He showed Hodges another picture. "That's a black swallowtail. Uncle Gil told me that one!"

"That's very pretty," Hodges said. He had to admit he was enjoying looking at butterflies with Greg's son.

"Baba ba?" Greta asked. Jackson smiled and showed the picture to his sister.

"She's really grown," Hodges said as he smiled at the baby girl.

"Yeah! The other day, we were at Uncle Nicky's, and I saw that she has a new tooth!"

"Ooh," Hodges said, impressed at how Jackson knew how to take care of his baby sister.

Jackson smiled at Hodges. "Uncle Hodges, you wanna hold her?"

"Oh," Hodges said as he gently shook his head. "That's okay..."

Jackson unbuckled Greta's car seat. "Greta, you want Uncle Hodges to hold you?" The baby girl smiled at her brother.

Hodges took a deep breath and gently lifted the baby girl from her seat. Greta looked at Hodges like she wondered what he was up to. The former trace tech smiled softly at his friends' daughter. "Hi," he whispered.

A big smile came to Greta's face as she looked at her mom's good friend. David Hodges had to smile back at Morgan and Greg's baby girl.

"She likes you, Uncle Hodges," Jackson said with a smile.

Hodges had to smile warmly at the two kids. Even if he never thought about having kids before, he had to admit he liked the idea of having a family of his own.

Just then, Wendy walked by the break room and did a double take when she saw David Hodges with Greg's two kids. She smiled when she saw him interact so naturally with Jackson and Greta.

"Uncle Hodges, did you know Greta likes music?" Jackson asked as he showed Hodges his new book.

"Really?" Hodges raised his eyebrows and looked at the baby on his hip. "Well, that's cool."

"Yeah! She loves to dance with daddy and mama!"

Hodges laughed softly. "That's pretty cool. Do you ever dance with your sister?"

"Oh, yeah. The other day, when we were at Uncle Nicky's, he put some music on and we danced all over the house!" Jackson jumped around like he was dancing and Greta giggled.

Hodges had to laugh. "Well, that's pretty cool." He looked at the sweet baby girl. "Do you like to dance?"

Greta grabbed Hodges' nose and Jackson laughed. "Uncle Hodges, when she does that, it means she likes you," Jackson told him.

"Oh-ho," Hodges said with a laugh. He smiled at the smiling baby girl. "Well, I like you and your brother, too."

Jackson glanced over and saw Wendy watching them. "Hi, Aunt Wendy!"

"Hi," Wendy said as she came in. She smiled at Hodges. "Looks like you're having fun."

"Oh, yeah," Hodges said. "She is a very good dancer."

"Aw," Wendy said with a smile.

"And she likes Uncle Hodges!" Jackson happily informed her.

"Well, that's pretty cool," Wendy said with a smile. Like Hodges, she never really thought about having kids. But there was something right about seeing David Hodges holding a baby and playing with Greg's son.

Hodges smiled at Wendy, then leaned down to Greta's face. "Hmm? Oh!" He smiled at Wendy. "She says she'd like you to hold her."

"She does?" Wendy asked with a smile. Hodges handed Greta to Wendy. "Hi," the former DNA tech whispered. Greta smiled and grabbed Wendy's nose.

Hodges and Jackson laughed. "That just means she likes you," Jackson explained.

"Yeah," Hodges said. "She's very particular about that."

Wendy laughed softly. "Well, I like you too, sweetie."

Hodges loved seeing Wendy with Jackson and Greta. He loved having her back in Vegas and that they had another chance. And he wondered if they might have a family of their own someday.

Greg and Morgan walked in to find their kids with the reunited couple. "You guys having fun?" Greg asked as Jackson showed Wendy and Hodges how he danced with Uncle Nicky.

"Hi, daddy!" Jackson said with a smile.

Greta reached for Morgan and said "mama!"

"Hey, sweetie!" Morgan said as she took Greta. "You having fun?"

Greg patted Hodges' shoulder. "Sorry this was so short notice."

"No problem," Hodges said honestly. He nodded to Jackson chatting away with Morgan and Wendy. "You've got a couple of great kids there."

Greg smiled at his family. "Yeah," he said with a warm smile.

Jackson rushed up to Greg and Hodges as Morgan and Wendy chatted about their case. "Daddy, do you think Uncle Hodges would like to see the butterflies too?"

"Oh," Hodges said. "That might be cool."

Wendy and Hodges shared a warm smile. Morgan smiled at her good friend and his love. "He really loves the kids," she said.

"I know he said he has an aversion to children," Wendy said. "But you'd never know it to see him with these two."

Jackson smiled at Wendy. "We love Uncle Hodges! He taught me how to make a bicarb...what's it called?"

"Bicarbonate bomb?" Hodges asked.

"Yeah! He set one off and it popped up and flew across the room!"

Wendy smiled, remembering a bicarbonate bomb hitting Hodges on the head when she first returned to the lab. "Sounds like he's a cool uncle to have," she told Jackson.

"Yeah! We love Uncle Hodges!"

Greta smiled at Hodges and said "Odgey!"

Everyone laughed softly, and Hodges smiled widely at the sweet baby girl. "You said it!" Morgan said.

"Yeah," Hodges and Wendy said. They had to admit they loved being back together and part of the CSI family.

 **The End**


End file.
